Walk With Me
by jlky796
Summary: Two people walking on a beach. Even in silence so much can change. ONESHOT


**Girls POV**

We walked for a long time.

Side by side.

Our feet leaving a trail in the sand.

It was like a scene out of a movie, me in my pastel dress, him in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He had his guitar and I was singing softly

_**"**__**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes<br>you built a love but that love falls apart  
>your little piece of heaven turns to dark<strong>_

_**Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him good bye<strong>__**"**_

I didn't realise, but there are tears rolling down my cheeks. Just thinking about him made me want to cry, the way he used me and then threw me out like yesterdays trash so he could go and be with _her___in their perfect little world. No matter how badly she treated him, he would always go back. Even though he claimed to have loved me, deep down inside I knew I could never hold a candle to her flame. Their flame, deep inside him that kept drawing him back to her again and again.

I've tried my best to move on, I really have but some times it is just too damn hard to think of a good reason to. After all, I still loved him and he deserves nothing but the best. But I know I deserve to find someone like him, someone better than _him_.

But yet here was this other boy, who actually likes spending time with me, even if we don't talk, like now we are content to walk in silence, me singing softly along to the melody he is playing on his guitar.

"_**Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I begged<br>I'll remember, you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah."<strong>_

It never ceases to amaze me how wonderful he is; he doesn't have to put up with me if he didn't want to. But he cares, he really cares. It feels great to actually be wanted by someone.

I reach over to take his hand, I don't know why I did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. And for some reason it didn't surprise me that he didn't let go, he just squeezed tighter, as if assuring me that it was okay.

**Boys POV**

We had been walking for quite a while, in silence, the sand running through our toes.

We weren't touching but occasionally my arm would brush up against hers and a shiver would race through me. Yet, even with one of the most perfect girls right here next to me, I still couldn't get _her_ out of my head.

She doesn't deserve to be in my head, occupying my thoughts. She messed with my head and played me like a puppet just to make _him_ jealous. She was oblivious to how I would feel because she doesn't think things through.

She is a manipulator; yes I'm sure she has her reasons for being like that. It could possibly stem from self-hatred or maybe she just wanted to be loved, like every other person on this planet. Maybe she just went about it the wrong way. But who am I kidding? I'm only saying these things because I'm jealous.

She was my _everything_ and I was simply her toy, the shiny new one you like for a while but get bored of. And _he_ was the cherished one, the favourite, the one to help her get through it all. And he never left her, sure they may not have always been together on the outside, but on the inside there is always something there that will connect them throughout their whole life.

But the girl here right now singing her woes aloud to the melody I was softly strumming on my guitar. She was beautiful, but she didn't know it, or if she did she doesn't gloat about. She is outspoken and strong but she is also shy and afraid. She just makes me want to hold her in my arms and protect her from everything wrong in the world. _Her _and _Him. _They are the ones who hurt her, so badly, even worse than they hurt me. For _he_ was more than her everything, he was her entire world, her reason to keep smiling. But he just left her, alone, in the darkness. I could never forgive them for making her sad, for making her feel like she was nothing. She was amazing, and I don't know how she couldn't see it. She had stopped singing, so I decided to start, with a song that fitted her so perfectly. And at just that moment she grabs my hand, and I squeeze tighter, to let her know it's okay.

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
>is the face in the mirror looking back at you.<br>You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
>But that's not true, cause I know you...<strong>_

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
>The water's high, you're jumping into it<br>And letting go... and no one knows  
>That you cry, but you don't tell anyone<br>That you might not be the golden one  
>And you're tied together with a smile<br>But you're coming undone**_

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
>Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change<br>Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
>But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain<br>Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
>Not his price to pay...<strong>_

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
>The water's high, you're jumping into it<br>And letting go... and no one knows  
>That you cry, but you don't tell anyone<br>That you might not be the golden one  
>And you're tied together with a smile<br>But you're coming undone  
><strong>_

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
>The water's high, you're jumping into it<br>And letting go... and no one knows  
>That you cry, but you don't tell anyone<br>That you might not be the golden one  
>And you're tied together with a smile<br>But you're coming undone**_

_**You're tied together with a smile  
>But you're coming undone... oh<br>Goodbye, baby  
>With a smile, baby, baby<strong>_

**Girls POV**

He had a beautiful voice, what he was saying was absolutely true. So I stop, very suddenly and pull him close. He needs to know just how I feel. I kissed him, soft, sweet and long.

**Boys POV**

She is the most beautiful girl in the world; she needs to know how I feel. As if she was reading my mind she stops and pulls me into a long, lingering kiss. She was amazing.

They look up at each other and smile.

**Both**

"I love you"

And they walk away into the sunset, knowing that finally, for once in their life, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
